


Are you with me?

by DestinyKid



Series: Light and Dark intertwined [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Forgiveness, Smut, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyKid/pseuds/DestinyKid
Summary: You receive messages from a Warlock, and lose trust in the Drifter. He does what he can to regain that trust.





	1. Messages

You bent under the half-open garage door, and while the monitors and bags hauled with strange technologies remained, the Drifter was nowhere to be seen.

You left the garage and caught a Titan as he walked by, his bright green Awoken eyes meeting yours.

“Hey, you seen the Drifter today?”

“Yeah, he’s moved shop down in the Annex now.” The Titan responded as he pointed towards the large doors of the Annexs entrance.

You thanked him, and started towards the open doors. You traveled down the series of stairs and wandered the Annex, until you spotted a rather large group of Guardians huddled around a entrance. You squeezed yourself past the broad frames of a  couple of titans, and found yourself in what appeared to be the Drifters new set up. A handful of green Gambit banners hung along the walls, and a large mote bank was stationed in the back of the room. The bank was identical to the ones you’ve seen in Gambit, it’s fogged glass displaying the twist and turns of contained exotic energies.

The Drifter was leaned up against a rail in the center of the room, rolling his jade coin along his knuckles as he spoke to a large chunk of Guardians. Guardians of all races and classes filled the room, all seeming eager to speak to the man they crowded.

“Hey everyone, its the Chosen one!” The Drifter announced, just barley cathing sight of you past the large huddle of Guardians.

Guardians broke a path for you as you approach the Drifter, confusion washed over your features.

“You look confused, what, you never seen one of these banks before?” He laughed as he gestured to the large bank behind him.

“No, just mostly wondering why everyone seems so eager to be here.”

He chuckled and waved off the large group of Guardians surrounding him, sending them away.

“Well, I’ve said it a thousand times already today, but I’ll say it again, just for you. Today marks the first day of Gambit Primes grand opening.”

“Gambit Prime?”

“Yup, its Gambit, but with a twist. Go give it a whirl, I think you’ll like it.”

\--------------

You hauled yourself over a friendly Warlocks healing rift, aiming your weapon between the eyes of the Primeval. You unloaded your weapon into the chilling creature, but with little progress towards defeating it. With only a few seconds left until it’s impenetrable shields return, you summon the scorching hot flames of Solar Light, and charge towards the beast. With the blazing power in your hands, and only a couple seconds remaining on the clock, the Primeval crumbled at your feet, winning the Gambit for you and your team.

Your fireteam raced to you, excitement filling them as stared at the remains of the very dead Primeval. As they celebrated amongst themselves, the rough sound of the Drifter's shrewd voice filled your ear.

“Damn Guardian, you really could have killed me if ya wanted during our little training session. Did you go easy on me?”

You smiled, amused by his sly comments.

This was _fun_.

\--------------

You landed into the courtyard, finished with a recent Prime match. It has been a couple of days since it’s launch, and just like the Drifter said, Guardians were lining up for it. Along for the strange Reckoning game that came after.

You approach Tess, turning in a bright engram you found before, when Kadi 55-30, the postmaster, called out to you.

“Guardian, a message for you.”

Strange, you haven't received a message from the postmaster in years. When people wanted to talk, they'd always do it face to face. You took the datapad from the postmasters metal fingers.

You look over the thin datapad, and you were met with incoherent scribbled and codes.

“It’s decrypted.” You say to your Ghost, who appears.

“Let's go to the apartment, I’ll decode it.”

\--------------

You lay on your bed, your legs propped up against the wall. Ghosts scanned over the data pad as it rested on the desktop.

“This thing is tough, whoever gave it to you really doesn't want anyone else to see it.” Ghost commented.

You swung your legs off the wall and rose from the bed, approaching the desk.

“You almost through?”

“Yeah, just a few more clicks and… got it.”

Ghosts transported the decrypted message on your personal datapad, which you retrieved from the corner of the desk. You started reading the message, and the further you read, the further your brows lowered. A Warlock, Aunor, of the Hidden and Warlock Praxic Order, shared a series of concerns with you, ones of the Drifter.

_That man has done what past influencers could not: manipulate Guardians into dabbling with the dark._

_And yet the Vanguard stand by in silence._

_It’s against everything the Praxis stand for._

At the end of the message, Arnor makes you a heinous request.

_Do me a favor. From one Guardian of this City to another. You’re free to keep your business with him. Just give me the chance to convince you the Drifter’s not to be trusted._

You lowered the pad to your lap, dumbfounded.

With each passing day, a new message found its way into the postmaster's hands, then to yours. And with each message, your worried feelings grew stronger. Arnor showed no mercy as she accused the Drifter, plotting ideas of his possible schemes to you. While some of what she said sounded barbaric, her final message concerned you the most.

A stolen transcript of the Drifter, and another unknown guardian was linked to Arnors message.

 

[u.2:01] European Dead Zone, Earth: three Guardian fatalities.

[u.2:02] Dreaming City, the Reef: two Guardian fatalities.

[u.2:03] Nessus, Unstable Centaur: one Guardian fatalities.

[u.1:02] ...I know

[a sudden distortion in the feed from Light-based radiation]

[u.1:03] You missed. And you ruined my wall.

[u.2:05] If I wanted to hit you, you’d look like that wall. What happened to stepping on him the moment somthing went wrong?

[u.1:04] Those Guardians knew the risks. We take them every time we raid the outer edges or run a strike. Gambit’s the same. These were not “Thorn” incidents. In each case, non-Guardian hostiles caught Ghosts unprepared.

 

You were hurt, betrayed, _angry_. If what the transcript suggested was true, the Drifter had been watching as Guardians died without your knowing, most likely in a form of his new Gambit Prime.  At the end of the message, Arnor urged you to side with the Vanguard, which was a friendly way as saying to side with her. And at that moment, you wanted to.

But you knew that each story had two sides, and you refused to take sides blindly. You had to see him.

\--------------

You entered the corner room of the Anexx, and while the Drifter greeted you with a smile, you didn’t. He immediately got the vibe and approached you.

“Somthing wrong?”

“You’re keeping secrets from me, aren’t you?”

At first, he seemed baffled, but a moment later realization washed over him.

“Aurnor got to you, huh?”

“Yeah, she did. Most of what she said was skepticism and conspiracy theories, but she did share this with me.” You said as you held up the small datapad containing the leaked transcript. He took it from your hand, and read it.

“So, you know then.”

“I’m not exactly sure what I know Drifter. That message sounds like you stood by while Guardians died in Gambit, _you're_ Gambit.”

He said nothing.

“Why?”

“It was to set up Prime. I needed some people to run through it first for me, test out the kinks. They were good, some of the best really. But they got sloppy, made mistakes, only one survived.”

“Would you have let me be your test rat?”

“No, I-.”

He struggled to find his words.

“They knew the risks, I told ‘em exactly what they were. But I ain’t gonna let you take those risks.”

“Why?”

He reached down and grasped your hands in his, holding your palms tenderly.

“I care about you, too much for my own good probably.”

You pulled your arms from him, bringing them to your chest. His brows lowered at the act.

“Listen, you’re at a crossroads, and sooner or later you’ll have to pick a side. Arnor is watching you, and she told you her side of the story. Let me do the same.”

You looked down, unsure if he was worthy of your trust. But you knew what you felt for him, the way you lit up when he was near. You would be damned to let that feeling slip through your fingers. You took a deep breath, and looked right into his anxious eyes.

“All right.”

 

 

 


	2. Tapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drifter tries to earn back your trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> I added twinks to the original tapes from the game for the benefits of my story. So please don't skip this chapter thinking I just copied the tapes, because I still added and removed things.

Tape #1 

_ If I’m gonna earn back your trust, I gotta be open with you. That means, I ain’t gonna hide things from you no more, and I’ll be honest, there are some things you should know. Hand to my heart I regret anyone who takes a dirt nap on acount’a me, those Guardians in Gambit included.  _

_But you know by now that I didn’t live through the Dark Age by being indecisive. I’ve always done what I’ve had to, to survive. I’ve mentioned to you before about the Warlords and Iron Lords, how their endless war pushed me to give up faith in my Light. And while things do seem to be changing for the better now, those scars will never be healed._

_They say the Dark age was of untold suffering, I could tell you a lot._

_But for now, go find the other tapes. There's much more story to be told._

 

Tape #2

_ I’ve told you about the Dark age before, but I ain’t ever go too in depth. It was different then, we had no City. Warlords and Iron Lords tore up the whole world, tryin’ prove who was better. _

_I was busy tryin’ not to starve. You ever go hungry till you keeled over? That happened a lot back then._

_I eventually found a village to hide out in. Good people. They gave me work, while I kept my Light a secret. Then the Iron Lords rolled into town. My Ghost stayed outta sight, didn’t wanna give them any ideas for recruitment. They cut a deal with us, like we had a choice, paid us to let them hide out til’ some Warlords showed up, then ambushed ‘em. We all got caught in the crossfire._

_My neighbor's kid told me somthing that still bounces ‘round in my head to this day. Right before the light went out in her little eyes, she whispered, “I can’t feel anything.” Neither could I._

_She… was far too young, innocent to die like that. I wrapped her little body in my clock and brought her to her father. The moment he realized his child had died, the light left his own eyes just the same, like he too had died. That’ll never leave my mind._

_That's all I got, cut the tape._

 

Tape #3

_Hey, kid. I know you ain’t gonna like this tape, but I gotta say it nonetheless.  The Ghosts seem like nice little things, don't they? They appear to be harmless enough. But you can’t let that fool ya. The Ghosts, their tools. A connection to the Light- they ain’t our friends. I get it, you seem to have a decent little thing goin’ on with yours, but that's rare. I’ve met some Ghost in the Dark Age that would kill ya for a blue engram, then spit on your grave. They were worse than their Risen. You’re an idiot if you think those Ghosts aren't still around. Take mine, for example. Really creeps me out..._

_Cut the tape Ghost, and don’t give me that look. You know where we stand._

__

Tape #4

_I think it’s time you really got to know about the Shadows of Yor. They followed the edicts of a very bad man named Dredgen Yor. And what are his Shadows after?_

_Everything the Light can’t provide. Like I said before, I thought they could help me find the answer to the battles of Light versus Light that raged during the Dark Age. The Shadows all go by the name Dredgen, and a second name of their choice. Mine was Dredgen Hope. The longer I flew with them, the more I saw they're blind as the Warlords and Iron Lords. One albatross to another._

_I was done with ‘em._

_And that title I give out? Dredgen? I did it to piss them off. Draw the Shadows out where I could see ‘em. Worked like a charm._

_That don’t mean you all are Dredgens, just means the real ones aren’t totally useless to me yet._

Tape #5

_You can’t stand by me no more and not know about Shin Malphur. You know, the guy you gifted you with that sleazy little hand cannon, the Last Word. Still can’t figure out why’d hed do that, to be honest. He’s the man with the Golden Gun, and he's still out there. _

_He’s a hero. The stuff of legend, like you. Naturally, he’s after my Ghost. He wouldn't be the first. But thanks to you, everyone and their grandma has a Malfeasance Hand Canon by now. I think we're ok if Mr. Malphur ever shows his face. That man follows the Light like a zealot, and ends all those who would even consider consorting with the dark, because of one man who went rogue. It’s not his Golden Gun you should be afraid of, kid. It’s the idea that one man can decide he makes the rules, and when you cross him, he can take everything from you._

_Doesn't sit right with me. Never will._

 

Tape #5

_Mighty kind of the Vanguard to let me set up shop in the Annex. Doesn't get cold down there. Much. Do I trust your Vanguard for it? Hell no. They’re gettin’ people killed just like the Iron Lords. People like you. Just ‘cuz you got the Light doesn't mean you’re unstoppable, I think you’d of all people would understand that. Don’t let them tell you otherwise._

_And that mission statement of theirs? Protecting the City? Heh. Every single one of those city folk you save will just become a memory. I don’t need any more of those._

_You got a good heart kid, but you’re still young. Give it a couple of hundred years, you’ll see._

__

Tape #6

_I thought the City had made you all soft. But there’s this hardliner - a Warlock named Aunor, the one whos been sending you those messages. Pretty sure she’s trying to kill me._

_She crashed a handoff between me and the Shadows of Yor in Midtown. My, uh, buddies took a hostage, as collateral. She took out a City block getting them back. Some people didn’t make it own. How’s that for hypocrisy?_

_She jumped the shark on that one. If I was her, I woulda’ talked them down. No one had to get hurt, we were gonna do nothing to that hostage. I hope the Vanguard are happy. I heard_ word _from the Hunter dens across the City. This Aunor’s been building a crew to look into me and the Shadows. Buncha clowns really. Apparently, one of ‘em is a Gambit regular. ‘Cept they’re a snitch. Have been all this time. I don’t mind. As long as they keep bringing me Motes, were square._

_But you watch your back out there. Your friends might not be what they seem._

Tape #7 

_Hey, you made to the last part of my little confession seminar. Hope it cleared up things for ya. But there is still one more thing, that I should say. I want you to know that you’re the closest thing to a wheel-horse I’ve had in, oh, a thousand years. I can see you making that face like you just swallowed some Scorn blood. “Wheel-horse” is an expression, kid. It’s Dark Age for “were tight.” That’s what you kids say, right?_

_So here’s somthing I never had the chance to tell anyone else on account of they’re dead or tryin’a kill me. You...you’re, special. You’re Light is like a beacon that leads all those behind you to victory. And you got alotta people that look up to ya, myself included._

_I want the best for you, kid. The Collapse wasn't the last extinction-level event to hit humanity. Ol’ Drifter’s seen another one comin’. Everything I do, with Gambit, Prime, the Reckoning, is preparation._

_My original plan was to get the hell outta this system when that comes. But now, I know I cant. Because you can’t. I know you’d never just leave the City, abandon it. So, neither will I._

_I know it’s only been a couple of months since that patrol on the EDZ. But, these past couple months with you, well, have honestly been the best of my life. It’s like you’ve brought me back to life in a way. And if you’ll have me, I ain’t ever leaving your side. Next level Collapse be damned. You mean too much to me to do that, I hope you understand._

_By the time you’ve found this, I’ll be on the Direlect. Come see me, If you wanna talk._


	3. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You heard the tapes, and now desire has overcome you.

You entered the dimly lit workout room, and the Drifter, surely enough was landing blows into the punching bag. His long-sleeved shirt was coated in sweat, and hair was wild, flowing in all directions as he danced around the bag.

You coughed a couple of times, and he broke from his dance, facing you, his breaths heavy.

You stood in the doorway, quiet. You honestly didn’t know what to say.

“Hey.” He said as he started to unwrap the tape around his fingers.

“Hey.”

He tossed the tape on a nearby table, and approached you, careful not to push himself too far into your space.

“So, you heard the tapes then?”

“Yeah.”

You watched as anxiety washed over his features. He was… sacred. Scared of what you could say. After hearing his confessions, you saw somthing new in the man. Not Light, nor Dark. You simply saw a man, one who was hurt. He had survived the ages and lived through horrors of all extremes, and he knew that the next threat was coming. Yet, after all that, he wanted to be here. He wanted _you_.

Without a word, you reached out and wrapped your arms around his chest, a sigh of relief escaping him as you did. He wrapped his own arms around you, holding you tight against him.

“Guess that means were ok?” He whispered, his voice on the verge of cracking.

“Yeah.”

“I'm sorry darlin’.”

“I forgive you. Just don't do it again”

“Never.”

He pulled from you and lowered his lips to yours.

As he kissed you, more of the Light and Dark fell away, and more of him broke through. With the blinding visions of the Light and Dark out of view, you simply saw the man who cared deeply for you, and you him.

You _wanted_ him, all of him

You slowly traced your fingers up his body, until they reached the fold of his shirt, just barely slipping under the fabric. You felt his bare skin on your fingertips, and he sighed into your mouth as you slowly moved your hands higher. He broke from you and quickly grabbed your hands from him, his eyes concerned.

“What are you doing darlin’?”

“I think you know.” You murmured, as your fingers slipped from his and found their ways back under his shirt.” His eyes fluttered at the touch, and he grabbed your shoulders as he struggled to hold onto his composure.

“Is this really what you want?” He managed, his lips only inches from yours.

You looked straight up, your eyes locking.

“I want you.” You whispered.

Those words were his undoing

He lurched forward and kissed you, _hard_. You returned the kiss with the same force, sighing as you slipped your arms around his neck.

He slipped his arms under you, picking you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your long kiss still unbroken. He traveled down the dark halls with you in his arms, summoning all of his will power to push one foot in front of another. Your lips found his neck, and he hissed as you placed tender kisses on the spot. He stopped dead in his tracks, legs shaking from your delicate lips.

“You better stop that, or I’m going to take you right here, on the hallway floor.” He stuttered, words shakey.

You giggled, and replaced the kissed with your fingers through his hair, tossing his headband to the side as your crashed his scalp.

He carried you past the kitchen, into his bedroom.

He sat on the bed with you still in his arms, and you shifted your legs so you straddled him, resuming your kissed all over his neck. He trembled under you as his hands rose and fell along your back, grasping you tightly through your tank top.

You broke from his neck, and grasped at his shirt. He rose his arms as you pulled the fabric over his head, revealing his sturdy frame. Much like his face, a series of uneven, ragged scars covered his bare arms and chest. Some were long and thin, while others were the deep remains of bullet marks.

You ran your fingers over a deep mark on his abdomen, and he hissed at the touch. Your hands found their way from his chest to his arms, then to his face as you cupped his checks in your hands.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, placing a tender kiss on his forehead. He chuckled under his breath.

“Don’t be, these marks ain’t your fault.”

He then pulled you over him, shifting your weight so that he hovered over you on the bed. His arms slipped under you as you leaned up, pulling your tank top over your head. He groaned at the sght of your skin, his large hands running along your bare stomach.

“You’re so goddam _beautiful_.” He whispered, his voice hoarse and rough. Your cheeks flushed bright red, and he bit his lip at the sight.

He then ducked his head lower, running his mouth on your abdomen. He was relentless as he  _worshiped_ you, savoring the warmth of your skin on his. Your eyes fluttered as his tongue met the skin, leaving a hot trail back up your body, until his lips found yours again.

You pushed yourself up again, this time struggling out of the skin-tight sports bra than still covered you. The moment the garment hit the floor, he lowered his head to your breast. He kissed the sensitive skin without hesitation, sending a new found pleasure through you. You gasped as his tongue flicked over a sensitive bud, while his other caressed your other breast. You grasped desperately at the sheets, whimpering under is touch.

His mouth continued to work over your breast as his hand slowly traced down your stomach, sending violent shivers through you. His fingers slowly slipped under your waistband, then your underwear. A single finger found the sweet spot between your folds, and slowly started to move in a circular motion.

You drew a harsh breath at the sensation, wrapping your arms around his large biceps. He rose his face from your chest, watching each expression that came over you. He twists and turned his finger, learning what rhythm caused your eyes to roll back, which touches caused you to bite your lip. He wanted to learn all of them. He _needed_ to.

His finger stopped its motion, and slipped down your wet folds as he slowly, carefully inserted the finger into you.

You moaned as your head tilted back, and he attacked your exposed neck, leaving wet kissed all along your sweet spot. You grasped at is broad shoulders, desperate for stability.

The waves of pleasure were a newly found sensation. The feeling of the Drifters finger inside of you turned you into a gasping, trembling mess below him. As his finger twisted up and around inside of you, the more violent the waves of pleasure became. But it wasn't enough. You wanted _more_.

“Pl- please… I need y-you.” You whimpered.

With those words, he placed a hard kiss on your lips as he withdrew his finger from you.

He crawled down the bed and shoved down your pants and underwear, revealing your hot, swollen core. He bit his lip at the sight of your wet, pink folds. He forced himsef to rise for a moment, shoving down his own briefs before returning to you. He hovered over you, looking you straight in the eyes.

“This will hurt, you tell me if I need to stop.” He whispered.

You tilted your head up and kissed the tip of his nose.

“I trust you.”

He placed a final kiss on your lips before looking down, positioning himself at your entrance. He slowly began to sink into you, and you hissed at the stabbing pain.

As a Guardian, pain was no stranger to you. But this pain was new, like part of you fell away as your muscles stretched and tore under him.

You whimpered as you held the Drifter tightly, struggling to keep your breaths under control. He stopped himself halfway inside, giving your muscles a moment to relax.

After a minute, you nodded, and he pushed himself fully inside you. More pain followed as his full length approached the brink of too much. You held him tighter, your muscles trembling. He covered your face in kisses, dulling the pain in any way he could.

After another moment, you nodded to him again, and he steadily started to move inside of you. You rolled your head back, still in a fair amount of discomfort. He attacked your collarbone, his breaths becoming labored as he struggled to hold himself back. You reached your hand over his back and scratched your fingers over his scars, him growling into your mouth at your touch.

Slowly but surely, the waves of pain were replaced with pleasure, and the grunts that escaped your lips were replaced with soft sighs.

You looked up and kissed him full on the mouth, signaling you were ready.

You gasped as he moved faster inside of you. He worked you into a hot mess, gasping and whispering his name as he pushed in and out of your folds. The sounds of your whimpers and moans drove him mad, and he trembled as he struggled to retain a steady pace, not wanting to push you too far. You noticed his struggled and pulled his face down to yours for a hot, passion-filled kiss.

“You don’t have to be so gentle.” You whispered breathlessly as you broke from him.

With that, he drove harder, and you lost yourself.

You trembled as jolts of pleasure shot over you, tightening the coil inside your stomach a little tighter with each passing wave. You held him around his neck, the heat from his skin was scorching. He reached his fingers back down to the sweet spot on your core once again and stimulated the sensitive bud with tender precision, making your mind go haywire. Too much, it was all becoming too much.

“Drifter..I- Im gonna-” You couldn't form a coherent sentence through your gasps and moans.

“Pl- please, I want you to.” He managed, long sighs and moans escaping his own lips as he struggled to produce intelligible speech.

The muscles in your stomach clenched as the coil inside of you started to grow too strained, too tight. The Drifter rammed even harder into you, your eyes wide as you gasped his name. Too much… it was too much... It was-.

You cried out the Drifters name as the coil snaps and you spill over the edge, waves of euphoria crashing through your clenched muscles. Your arms shook violently as you clung to him, the waves of your climax still washing over you.

A few seconds later, he reached his own peak, groaning into your shoulder as he came. He held you so tight that it hurt, still rocking against your hips.

After a few moments, the remains of both of your climaxes faded away, and your breaths returned to their normal rhythm.  He pulled himself from you, and picked you up as he crawled to the front of the bed, pulling you under the sheets with him. You rested your head on his chest as he gathered you in his arms, holding you protectively. You placed your lips lazily on his chest, drawing soft sighs from him.

“Guardian?”

“Hm?” You whispered, your lips still on his sweaty skin.

“Thank you, for giving a guy a second chance.”

You traced your fingers up his chest, and he shivered under your touch until your hand cupped his face.

“Always.” You whispered. You pressed your lips to his, and he whimpered into your mouth.

You pulled from his lips, looking into his eyes.

“Drifter?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you, for being my first.”

He smiled and brought his lips to your forehead.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my first smut! ;)
> 
> I really need suggestions and ideas for future stories, so if you have any, please feel free to share!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
